Your Bloods
by beauty Yomi YANG
Summary: Darah ! mungkin dalam benak kalian terlintas Vampir? namun lebih dari itu! lebih dari sebuah cerita yang menggambarkan Vampir! tak ada vampir! hanya dari setetes darah membuat seseorang dalam masalah besar !
1. Chapter 1

YOUR BLOODS

Pairing : SasuNaru

Chapter 1

Angin berhembus kencang menerbangkan dedaunan yang telah gugur dari ranting-ranting pepohonan, burung-burung enggan berkicau, hanya suara angin dan gesekan-gesekan dari dedaunan yang beterbangan terdengar di jembatan beton yang tadinya kukuh sebelum terjadinya pertarungan hidup dan mati antara bungsu Uchiha melawan Danzo sebagai factor utama penyebab rusaknya jembatan beton ini, pertarungan yang begitu menguras tenaga dan chakra yang di menangkan oleh Uchiha bungsu.

Surai hitam kebiruan yang menantang gerafitasi itu beterbangan tertiup angin, bau anyir yang tercium dari luka yang menghiasi tubuh tegapnya, baju yang dikenakan yang tadinya putih kini terlihat kumal dipenuhi bercak darah bercampur keringat serta debu. Sosok itu melirik tajam rekan setimnya yang tergeletak tidak berdaya di tanah, tak sedikitpun ada rasa kasihan yang ditunjukkan oleh sosok tersebut pada wanita berambut merah yang tengah menahan sakit dari luka yang timbul karena panah Susano'o yang menembus bagian dada kirinya.

Tap..tap….tap…

Suara langkah kaki jenjangnya seolah mengiringi suara deru angin, sosok tersebut berjalan menghampiri wanita bersurai merah itu.

"Karin… kau tidak berguna" cahaya biru menyerupai listrik keluar dari tangan si Uchiha bungsu yang kerap dipanggil sasuke

"s..sa…sasuke" ucap gadis itu pasrah sambil menutup matanya dan menunggu rasa sakit yang akan datang bersarang pada tubuhnya.

"sasuke, hentikan! Hah…hah…hah.." ucap gadis berambut merah jambu yang baru saja muncul dari balik hutan tepatnya di depan jembatan beton dimana Sasuke akan mengarahkan chidorinya pada Karin.

Peluh keluar dari pelipis gadis berambut merah jambu tersebut, nafasnya turun naik karena berlari dengan cepat agar orang yang dicarinya tidak menghilang sebelum ia sampai di jembtan tersebut.

"mau apa kau kemari, sakura?" ucap Sasuke dengan arogan, dan perlahan cahaya biru itu menghilang dari tangannya.

"a..aku, bawalah aku bersama mu. Aku akan memenuhi segala perintahmu, akan mebantumu mencapai tujuan mu. Tapi, biarkan aku ikut dengan mu, Sasuke!"

"hn, tujuan utamaku adalah menghancurkan Konoha! Apa kau masih mau pergi bersamaku Sakura?" seulas seringai meremehkan muncul diwajah porselan Sasuke.

Mata Sakura membulat sempurna, detak jantungnya berpacu dua kalilipat dari sebelumya.

Sakura's POV

"Apa benar ini Sasuke? Sekarang dia sangat menyeramkan." ucapku dalam hati

Kakiku gemetar, sekujur tubuhku terasa dingin, " apa aku takut padanya? " aku mengeleng-gelengkan kepalaku. "tidak, ini demi Konoha, keluargaku, dan sahabat-sahabatku. Aku harus mengambil langkah ini, ya… harus. Apapun yang terjadi aku harus membunuh Sasuke dengan tanganku sendiri. Dan lankah pertama yang harus ku ambil yaitu berpura-pura berada dipihaknya." Pikirku

End of Sakura's pov

Normal pov

"ya, aku akan tetap akan mengikutimu" ucap sakura dengan lantang agar keraguan dalam hatinya dapat tertutupi.

"buktiakan! Bunuh wanita ini" ucap sasuke dengan mengarahkan katananya pada Karin yang masih tergeletak di tanah.

Dengan langkah ragu mendekati Karin dan mengacungkan kunai pada bagian perut gadis tersebut, dengan tangan gemetar Sakura mengangkat kunai tersebut dan bersiap menancapkan kunainya.

Dan "sreshhhh….."

bunyi kunai yang diayunkan sakura malah bukan kearah Karin justru sebaliknya dengan gerakan yang sangat cepat sakura berbalik kearah sasuke dan mengarahkan kunainya pada bungsu Uchiha tersebut. Tapi, dengan sigap sasuke menghindar dan secepat kilat berpindah tempat kebelakang Sakura dan bersiap untuk menebas sakura menggunakan katana yang sedari tadi telah ia pegang. Dengan posisi yang terdesak Sakura tidak dapat menghindar lagi dan ia sudah pasrah dengan apa yang akan terjadi padanya.

Tinggal sepersekian senti katana tersebut akan bersarang pada tubuh Sakura, namun dengan kecepatan dan ketangkasan Naruto yang entah muncul dari mana mendorong tubuh Sakura agar terhindar dari tebasan katana milik Sasuke, namun tebasan tersebut berimbas pada Naruto. Tapi, untung lah Cuma tergores pada bagian pipinya.

Tenaga dan chakra Sasuke belum sepenuhnya pulih karena pertarunagn besar melawan Danzo, dan hal yang bisa membuatnya pulih adalah darah. Sasuke menatap Naruto yang sedari tadi berdiri dihadapannya, darah yang menetes di bagian pipi kiri Naruto membuat Sasuke tertegun.

Tap…tap…tap…

Suara langkah kaki Sasuke yang perlahan mendekati Naruto. Naruto yang melihat Sasuke mendekatinya langsung mengambil kuda-kuda untuk bersiap menghadapi serangan apa yang akan Sasuke berikan kepadanya, dengan sigap dan tangkas Sasuke berlari kearah Naruto dan mengunci kedua tangan Naruto dengan tangan kirinya. Naruto yang menyadari hal tersebut langsung memberontak dan berusaha melepaskan kedua tangannya dari genggaman Sasuke namun hasilnya nihil karena Sasuke mengalirkan chakra pada telapak tangan kirinya sehinngga Naruto tidak dapat terlepas dari cengkraman tangan Sasuke. Tapi, bukan Naruto namanya jika ia pasrah begitu saja, Naruto mengarahkan kaki kirinya pada Sasuke bermaksud untuk menendang Sasuke agar terpental kebelakang dan menjauh darinya, namun sebelum Sasuke terkena tendangan kaki Naruto, ia dengan cepat menghindar dan mengunci kedua kaki naruto dengan tali chakra.

"bisa diam sedikit Dobe" ucap Sasuke yang tepat berada dihadapan Naruto

"Teme lepaskan aku dari chakra cengkraman bodohmu ini" ucap naruto terus berusaha melepaskan cengkraman tangan dan tali chakra Sasuke

"thc, hn… bodoh kata mu?" tidak terima dikatai bodoh oleh Naruto, Sasuke makin mengeratkan cengkramannya pada tangan Naruto.

"ya… bodoh…" naruto makin mencibir, dan berusaha menahan rasa sakit pada pergelangan tangannya

Mata Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan tajam, sekarang amarahnya sudah memuncak. Baru kali ini ada orang yang mengatainya bodoh dan lebih buruknya lagi orang yang mengatainya adalah orang yang paling bodoh yang pernah ia kenal. Sasuke sudah terbakar oleh amarah, dia lansung mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Naruto dan menjilat darah yang mengalir dipipi sebelah kiri Naruto.

"manis"

hal yang terlintas dipikiran Sasuke, diapun makin menikmati darah tersebut dan mengecap sampai darah itu bersih pada pipi mantan rekan setimnya dulu. Tidak cukup dengan itu, Sasuke merasa semakin haus, diapun merobek lengan baju yang Naruto kenakan dan menggigit bahu kanan Naruto.

"Ahhhh…" ringis Naruto dengan mata yang membulat secara sempurna

"Sasuke hentikan! Apa yang kau lakukan?" sambungnya dan terus menggucang-guncangkan tubuhnya agar dapat terlepas dari gigitan Sasuke, namun hal itu membuat Sasuke makin memperdalam gigitannya dan menghisap darah tersebut layaknya jus tomat. Sasuke terus menghisap darah milik Naruto dan tidak memperdulikan sang pemilik yang tengah menahan sakit. wajah Naruto tampak pucat dan kakinya gemetar.

"brukkkkkkk…"

Naruto akhirnya tumbang dan tidak sadarkan diri karena kekurangan darah dan dengan sigap kedua tangannya Sasuke menangkap Naruto agar tidak jatuh ketanah

"hn… dasar Dobe, jangan pernah bermain-main dengan seorang Uchiha! " ucap Sasuke sambil menatap wajah Naruto dan sembari mengelus bekas luka gores pada pipi Naruto, Sasuke mengarahkan pandangannya kearah leher Naruto dan bekas gigitannya yang telah berbentuk tiga koma seperti tanda kutukan dari si ular menjijikkan Orochimaru tapi tanda ini berwarna merah darah, Sasuke menyungginkan seringai.

"….. sekarang kau tidak akan bisa lepas dariku"

Sasuke mengangkat tubuh Naruto dan menggendong dipunggungnya, setelah itu Sasuke berlari kearah hutan

"tunggu…. SASUKE! Kau mau bawa Naruto kemana?" teriak Sakura yang sedari tadi melihat adegan tersebut dengan shock, dia tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa kakinya terkilir karena terjatuh sewaktu Naruto mendorongnya.

"hn, bukan urusan mu" ucap Sasuke dingin dan kembali berlari menuju hutan meninggalkan Sakura yang tengah menangis karena tidak dapat berbuat sesuatu untuk menolong Naruto dan bersamaan dengan itu pandangan Sakura mengabur dan berangsur-angsur gelap.

TBC

HALLO! Aku bukanlah Author tapi Sebenarnya aku adalah seorang Reader yang nekat buat Cerita nista ini. Maaf jika banyak kesalahan, namanya juga Ababil… hehehehehehee

Aku tidak yakin bisa melanjutkan fic ini!

Ok kata terakhir HAPUS atau LANJUT ?


	2. Chapter 2

Your Bloods

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : M

Genre: Romance, fantasy, Sho-ai, BL, typo(s), gaje!, OOC(?)

Pairing: SasuNaru

Chapter 2

" Bodoh…."

Suara serak nan berat terdengar menggema di ruangan yang hampir gelap gulita jika tak ada cahaya merah redup di ujung ruangan yang basah ini . Terlihat air yang menggenang tampak berwarna merah di setiap penjuruh ruangan itu.

Tes…tap..tap…

Suara tapak kaki diatas permukaan genangan air perlahan mendekati sumber suara yang tadinya menggema sebelum digantikan oleh suara tapak kaki tersebut.

" Kurama, suaramu semakin hari makin menyebalkan untuk didengar" gerutu seseorang yang perlahan muncul dari sudut ruangan dan menunjukkan sosoknya

"….."

"jangan seenaknya mengambil alih alam bawah sadarku" umpat sosok tersebut sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada bidangnya.

"apa kau belum sadar bocah? Ada kekuatan yang ganjil dalam dirimu selain aku dan…." Ucap kurama dengan nada tegas dan suara yang terdengar menggeram.

"….. kekuatan ini dapa-…" belum selesai Kurama mengatakan hal yang terpenting dari pembicaraan mereka , dia merasa ada yang ganjil dari air genangan yang memenuhi ruangan ini yang tadinya tenang menjadi beriak

"ada apa ini ?" ucap Naruto terkejut karena ruangan ini berguncang layaknya akan ada gempa atau semacamya dan bersamaan dengan itu muncullah sebuah lubang hitam yang menghisap ruangan ini sebelum Kurama melanjutkan ucapannya.

.

.

.

.

"maafkan aku Tsunade-sama…" ucap gadis berambut berwarna pink layaknya bunga sakura itu dengan nada lirih. Matanya berair menahan tangis, wajahnya yang dulu cerah kini terlihat redup.

"ini sepenuhnya bukan salahmu, dia memang bocah keras kepala pergi menyusulmu padahal sudah diperingatkan untuk tetap disini. " ucap sang Hokage yang tengah duduk di kursi singgasananya dengan tangannya yang berada diatas meja sambil bertopang dagu.

"tapi, hikss… hikss.. aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk menolongnya " runtuhlah semua pertahanan Sakura yang matian-matian iya jaga, tubuhnys bergetar, dan pipinya basah dikarenekan air matanya tak henti menetes.

"tenanglah, Naruto bukan anak yang lemah! Percayalah padanya…"

Tsunade bangkit dari duduknya dan melangkah mendekati Sakura.

"… Semua akan baik-baik saja, dan jika dalam jangka waktu dua hari Naruto belum juga kembali aku akan memerintahkan Anbu untuk mencari Naruto" sambung Tsunade

"te.. terimakasih Hokage-sama" ucap Sakura sesenggukan dan dengan tubuh yang lelah Sakura membungkukan badannya pada sang Hokage setelah itu keluar dari ruangan Tsunade.

"huft… Bocah itu tidak pernah berubah dari dulu sampai sekarang otak bodohnya dan keras kepalanya tidak dapat dibendung" gumam Tsunade sembari pandangannya tertuju pada figura sang kekasih dan adiknya yang entah kenapa tabiat mereka sangat mirip dengan bocah yang sedari tadi ia bicarakan bersama Sakura.

.

.

.

.

Pandangan tajam dan menusuk milik bungsu Uchiha tertuju pada seseorang yang tengah berada di hadapannya, diperhatikannya setiap lekuk wajah sosok tersebut, keringat mengalir dari dahi sosok tersebut kemudian turun perlahan melewati kelopak mata yang menutupi mata shapirenya , bibirnya terlihat pucat, rambut kuningnya lepek, wajahnya dipenuhi keringat serta terlihat raut wajahnya yang tampak gelisah.

Kemudian pandangan sang bungsu Uchiha beralih pada leher dan tengkuk sosok yang sedari tadi ia perhatikan dan pandangannya kemudian terfokus pada tiga koma berwarna merah darah yang terletak pada tengkuk sosok yang tengah berada dihadapannya dengan posisi terduduk dan bersandar pada dinding bebatuan gua kemudian seringai menakutkan ia tenggerkan pada bibirnya.

"Tes…tes….tes.."

Suara air yang jatuh dari langit menuju permukaan bumi membuat Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya dari sosok yang sedari tadi belum sadarkan diri dan mengarahkan pandangannya kearah luar gua. Hujan yang rintik perlahan deras dan menimbulkan bunyi yang menggema keras seperti air tumpah.

"eng….."

Suara erangan samar-samar terdengar keluar dari mulut sosok yang sedari tadi diperhatikan oleh Sasuke sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya pada objek yang menganggu kesenangan tersendiri yang dirasakan Sasuke entah itu apa?

Mendengar suara itu, Sasuke segera kembali menatap sosok itu.

"ahhh…."

kembali terdengar suara yang menyerupai Erangan kesakitan dari sosok yang sama, Sasuke masih tetap memperhatikan pergerakan sosok itu, yang mula-mula mengarahkan tangannya pada bagian bekas gigitan sang bunsu Uchiha, kemudian perlahan kelopak matanya membuka dan menampakkan warna iris mata yang lebih indah dari birunya samudra .

"kau sudah bangun Naruto eh ?" ucap Sasuke dengan suara dingin dan tanpa intonasi a.k.a datar.

Deg…

Detak jantung sosok Naruto berpacu dengan cepat kala mendengar suara yang tidak ingin didengarnya, ia mengerjapkan matanya untuk memperjelas siapa sosok yang tengah berada dihadapannya dan sekarang ia berharap bahwa orang itu bukanlah dia.

Mata Naruto membulat sempurna ketika ia sudah dapat melihat jelas siapa sosok yang berada dihadapannya.

Tidak. Sungguh sekarang Naruto merutuki Kami-sama yang tidak mengabulkan doanya. Detak jantung Naruto semakin berdetak cepat dan raut wajahnya Nampak tegang dan terlihat takut.

Naruto POV

Rasa nyeri pada bagian tengkukku sangat menyiksa, aku mengerjapkan mataku kala mendengar suaranya!

"Deg"

"Masih jelas difikiranku tentang apa yang dilakukannya padaku, saat itu aku niat untuk menolong Sakura da- dan dia menghisap seluruh darahku sampai semua duniaku terasa gelap, apa yang dia inginkan dari darahku ? mungkin hal ini sangat buruk. "Ucapku dalan hati

"kumohon, jangan dia Kami-sama"

Aku terus mengerjapkan mataku sampai pandanganku kembali jelas

"deg…deg..deg.."

Detak jantungku semakin cepat, aku merutuki Kami-sama yang tak mengabulkan doaku, dan seketika mataku membulat sempurna melihat wajah yang tidak ingin ku lihat.

Aku teringat pada sesuatu, ahhh.. Sakura

"aku harus pergi dari sini!... aku harus kembali ke Konoha memastikan keadaan Sakura" gumamku dalam hati

End of naruto's Pov

Naruto dengan perlahan bangun dari duduknya, dan tanpa rasa takut pada Sasuke dia mendorong Sasuke yang berada dihadapannya yang membuat langkahnya terhalang, tidak terima dengan perlakuan tersebut Sasuke dengan cepat menerjang Naruto sehingga tubuh bagian belakang milik Naruto terhempas ketanah dan kini Sasuke berada tepat di atas Naruto , tangan kirinya menggenggam kerah baju Naruto dan tangan kanannya berada tepat di samping tubuh Naruto untuk menahan tubuhnya agar tidak menimpa tubuh mantan rekan setinya dulu, kemudian Sasuke menatap Naruto tajam.

"menjauh dariku" ucap Naruto dan mengalihkan pandangannya kesamping, entah kenapa dia tak ingin bertemu pandang dengan bungsu uchiha yang berada tepat diatas tubuhnya.

"…."

"kau tuli hah? Menjauh dariku " ucap Naruto geram kemudian membalas tatapan Sasuke dengan sengit dan kedua tangannya mendorong tubuh Sasuke agar menjauh darinya, namun nihil entah kenapa dia merasa jika usahanya tidak dapat menggeser Sasuke dari hadapannya.

"percuma" ucap Sasuke meremehkan

"apa yang kau bilang berengsek?" teriak Naruto yang tidak terima atas perkataan Sasuke

"dobe, Per-cu-ma" ucap Sasuke dengan nada menyebalkan

Naruto memberontak marah tidak terima atas perkataan Sasuke yang menurutnya tidak pantas diucapkan oleh seorang Uchiha, tanpa aba-aba dia mengarahkan kakinya keatas bersiap untuk menendang Sasuke namun dengan sigap Sasuke mengunci seluruh pergerakan Naruto.

"lepas kan ak-mphhhhhhhhhh"

Mata Naruto membulat sempurna, dia tidak dapat berfikir secara rasional, tubuhnya menegang dia shock terhadap apa yang terjadi padanya…

1

2

3

Setelah sepersekian detik Naruto menyadari sosok di atasnya tengah merenggut bibirnya, dia berusaha terlepas dari pemuda yang dianggapnya berengsek dengan mendorong tubuh Sasuke yang sekarang menimpanya dan terlebih lagi sedang menangkup bibirnya, tidak berhasil dengan cara itu, Naruto kemudian mengerak-gerakkan kepalanya kekanan dan kekiri bergantian dan berhasil.

"hah..hah.. " suara Naruto yang tengah mengambil pasokan udara kini terputus kembali. Dan lagi, Sasuke menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Naruto.

Naruto kembali memberontak.

merasa geram dengan perbuatan Naruto yang terus memberontak itu, Sasuke lalu menggit bibir bagian bawah milik Naruto hingga robek dan mengeluarkan darah , sontak Naruto meringis dan membuka bibirnya. Tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu, Sasuke kemudian menyelundupkan lidahnya pada rongga mulut Naruto.

"nghh.."suara erangan kesakitan keluar dari bibir Naruto

Sasuke makin memperdalam ciumannya pada rongga mulut Naruto, menikmati setiap inci rongga mulut Naruto yang terasa seperti buah jeruk bercampur darah bibir Naruto seakan mebuat Sasuke meraskan perpaduan antara tomat dan jeruk.

Naruto tidak tinggal diam rongga mulutnya diotak-atik sang bungsu Uchiha. Dia marah dan tidak terima atas perbuatan Sasuke yang seenaknya memperlakukannya seperti ini. Aura tubuhnya berpendar sebuah cahaya merah, suhu tubuhnya naik, tubuhnya menegang, mata biru shapirenya kini berubah menjadi merah darah.

"nggghhh…..aahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…." Teriak Naruto dengan suara yang sangat keras dan berhasil membuat bibirnya terlepas dari Sasuke, kemudian Naruto mendorong tubuh Sasuke menjauh darinya hingga tubuh Sasuke menabrak didinding gua, dan berusaha bangkit.

Hujanpun semakin deras menambah suasana mengerikan yang tengah terjadi pada kerturunan Uchiha dan Uzumaki .

Sasuke menyunggingkan seringai yang menakutkan, dan menetap mata Naruto dengan tajam

"Chakra kyuubi he?"

Sasuke kembali menerjang tubuh Naruto dan memojokkannya kedinding gua.

Naruto dengan masih dipenuhi rasa marah dan chakra merah kyuubi mengelilingi tubuhnya, Naruto mengarahkan tinjunya pada bagian perut Sasuke yang tepat berada dihadapannya namun, dengan sigap Sasuke menangkap tangan naruto, dan menguncinya tepat pada samping kepala Naruto.

Sasuke menatap bola mata Naruto dan mengaktifkan Sharinggannya.

Merah dan merah bertemu..

"ahhhhh…" Naruto meringis, ada yang aneh pada bagian tengkuknya. Sakit yang tidak dapat diartikan menjalar disekujur tubuhnya, dan seketika tubuh Naruto tak lagi dikelilingi oleh Chakra Kyuubi.

Tanda tiga koma yang ada pada bagian lehernya mengeluarkan cahaya merah membara dan perlahan tubuh Naruto terhuyung kedepan dan menabrak tubuh Sasuke, namun Sasuke dengan sigap menahan tubuh ringkih itu agar tak terjatuh dan menabrak lantai gua.

Suhu tubuh Naruto sangat panas, bibirnya membengkak dan mengeluarkan darah, nafasnya terengah-engah, dan terlihat mengigil.

Sasuke membaringakan tubuh itu dilantai gua, kemudian Sasuke mengigit ibu jari miliknya hingga darah keluar dan perlahan Sasuke mengarahkan ibu jarinya tepat pada tanda tiga koma pada leher Naruto dan mengoleskan darahnya, seketika suhu tubuh Naruto kembali normal dan nafasnya mulai teratur kembali.

Sasuke kembali mengarahkan pandangannya kewajah Naruto dan kemudian terfokus pada bibir yang masih mengeluarkan darah, ibu jarinya kemudian mengusap bibir itu perlahan.

"jangan melawan jika kau tidak ingin tersiksa!" Sasuke kembali menyeringai dan masih terus mengusap bibir Naruto.

"seluru darahmu adalah milikku"

"dan kau tak akan bisa lepas dariku"

.

.

.

TBC

Holla mina-san ! ^^

Terimakasih sebelumya atas review yang WOW bangetssssss!

Maaf yah chapter 2nya jelek!

Sebenarnya aku tidak tau harus lanjut atau tidak, soalnya kakakku melariakan diri dari kenyataan (?).

Dia yang buat cerita awal, ehhh

Dan huaaaaaaa :'( aku kayaknya nggak bakat nulissssssssssss! Maafyah jika kalian kecewa.

Dan Kakakku bilang thanks a lot buat yang ngeriview, katanya "ternyata bakat menulisku memang patut diacungi jempol" hueeeekkkk narsis amat…..

Lanjutin nggak yah ? tergantung dari kalian !


End file.
